Cobarde
by Sthefynice
Summary: No sabe dónde está, no sabe quién es en realidad la mente macabra de todo este "juego", lo único que quiere es poder obtener sus memorias de vuelta y poder irse a casa.


**Cobarde**

**Sinopsis:**No sabe dónde está, no sabe quién es en realidad la mente macabra de todo este "juego", lo único que quiere es poder obtener sus memorias de vuelta y poder irse a casa.

**DISCLAIMER:**Rule of Rose, su atrapante historia y sus complejos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de seguir leyendo más sobre el fandom.

**Notas Finales:**No voy a negar que me sorprendió saber que no había _ninguna _historia sobre RoR al español, y casi de inmediato me propuse a cambiar eso, pues el juego y su argumento da realmente mucho de qué hablar.

Tengo un amor-odio con RoR, y más que todo es por la cobardía y la casi nula jugabilidad a la hora de los combates de Jenny. Este será el primero de muchos fics que pienso escribir y compartir con todos ustedes, esperando con cierta esperanza que más personas y nuevas generaciones se unan a la causa -darle vida al fandom latino de RoR-, viéndome también en la gustosa necesidad de querer traducir fics del fandom a nuestro idioma.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste y se animen a escribir sus impresiones en el fiel espacio blanco de abajo que dice: _"Type your review here"_...

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, con revólver en mano siguiendo los pasos de su fiel sabueso Brown. Escucha un grito espeluznante a su derecha, y voltea asustada. No era nada, no había sido nada, inhala nuevamente mientras que intenta dominar los escalofríos de su cuerpo, Brown voltea hacia su dirección para saber porqué no lo seguía.

— ¡Ve! —Le ordena, en uno de sus escasos momentos enérgicos. Brown obedece enseguida y sigue olfateando, en busca de nuevas pistas. Jennifer, vestida de su uniforme recatado con su cabello rubio ceniza recogido, como siempre; sigue temerosa, atenta a las cosas extrañas que pueden saltar sobre ella y herirle en cualquier momento, se sobresalta al ver como una hoja de block cae al onduladamente al piso. _De nuevo._

"_Este lugar sí que es espeluznante"_, se encogió interiormente y trató de alcanzar a Brown, quién nuevamente estaba más adelantado en el camino.

Revisó sus municiones y notó que le quedaba muy poca comida, _"oh, no…"_

— ¡Brown, ven! —Le llamó autoritaria, cuando el sabueso estuvo con ella cambió su orden para que buscara algunos lazos, calcetines sucios o pinzas para la ropa… _lo que sea de eso, estaría bien. _

Minutos después de la larga y tediosa búsqueda, le felicitó y le dio una croqueta por sus fieles servicios, ya que Brown debería estar más que cansado. Le ordenó que se acostara para así poder ir sola (con todo el temor del mundo), a la puerta del regalo para poder cambiar esos objetos que a simple vista son inútiles, pero oye, por lo menos te daban comida a cambio. Y realmente necesitaba comida, ya que se encontraba bastante hambrienta, necesitaba energía para poder sobrevivir a lo que sea que estaba enfrentando. Escuchó un gemido detrás de ella y supo que era Brown, fielmente a su lado, siguiéndole.

No pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa, no se arrepentía de haberlo salvado. Desconocía por completo quién era el dueño de ese perro, pero debía felicitarlo ya que lo había adiestrado muy bien; la verdad era que no sabía que haría sin Brown, él era la única compañía cuerda y decente que podía aceptar. Las demás princesas de la Aristocracia honestamente, estaban bien locas.

Ya casi se sabía de memoria el camino para poder llegar al _Club de los Aristócratas del Crayón Rojo_, en el que casi a la fuerza era retenida y partícipe. No podía saber por cuánto tiempo ha sido prisionera, ya que los recortes y artículos de periódico que encontraban tenían la misma fecha, 1930. Y eso la verdad, no podía ser.

Intercambió todo lo que tenía en su inventario, todos los lazos y demás que tenía y fue recompensada con tortas, chupetas y hasta una sabrosa hamburguesa. Jenny pensó que con eso, por los momentos, estaría bien.

Mientras caminaba a su guarida, vagas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza… un atardecer, un campo de rosas… _besos. _Y así como vinieron, así de rápido se desvanecieron nuevamente de su memoria. Comenzó a frustrarse, dándose cuenta que bien podían ser parte de sus _recuerdos_. Algo que ha hecho, algo que dijo en el pasado, y sobre todo, ¿a _quién_? Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse, no pudiendo evitar derramarlas. A estas alturas estaba _tan _cansada, tan cansada de ser continuamente humillada por niños y una adolescente. Tan cansada de combatir monstruos sin caras, cabras con tenedores y conejos con navajas… sólo, tan solo, quería irse a casa.

"_Pero no podrás. Nunca podrás, hasta que recuerdes todo, Jennifer."_

Eran las mismas palabras que repetía el niño del autobús.

Dobló una esquina, entrando a una habitación y vio como Amanda, con ropas mugrientas y su cara llorosa, estaba enfrascada cosiendo alguna prenda de vestir, posiblemente un vestido.

Recordó como ella fue casi la primera niña que la trató bien e intentó ser su amiga cuando esta pesadilla comenzó. Pero no debía dejarse engañar nuevamente por su obesa y desequilibrada apariencia, pues así como intentó ser su amiga, fue así como se convirtió en su primera maltratadora, su primera rival. Ahora Jennifer estaba a un escalón más alto de la cadena alimenticia, a un rango superior. Amanda se ganó el rango más bajo de la aristocracia, "_Miserable_" Y para títulos justamente estaba el Club del Crayón Rojo. Por primera vez obtuvo felicitaciones y sonrisas que parecían ser sinceras de los demás miembros, y no pudo negar que se sentía bastante bien, _aceptada_, incluida en el mismo círculo que todos ellos. La _Princesa de la Rosa Roja_ le había escrito un maravilloso cumplido, y Jennifer interiormente se prometió que daría todo lo mejor de sí para cumplir con los desafíos y entregar los objetos a tiempo cada mes. Haría todo lo que su cobardía le permitiera para poder sobrevivir, porque _necesitaba _sobrevivir; no podía recordar nada de su infancia y cada vez que veía a Brown, el cariño por el mismo parecía aumentar. Los retazos de retorcidos cuentos que tenía en su pequeño inventario de alguna manera le resultaban escalofriantemente familiares, y con esa muñeca de vestido rojo que se presentaba en las reuniones tenía sentimientos encontrados: sentimientos de anhelo, ira y hasta _miedo_.

Una nueva pandilla de cabras asesinas ataca, y en medio de toda su cobardía, timidez y lentitud a la hora de pelear, Jennifer se prepara con su cuchillo, dispuesta a enfrentar a diario su miedo, rayando ya en lo patético; dispuesta a obtener de nuevo sus tan preciados recuerdos, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para seguir subiendo de rango hasta que esté codo a codo con el último de éstos. Dispuesta a obtener pistas y a averiguar de una vez por todas quién es el famoso _Stray Dog _del que tanta desgracias y daños ha causado.


End file.
